Foolish Games
by Sora Tsukino
Summary: Kaoru can't stand the thought of Haruhi anymore, and even Hikaru is beginning to bother him. Kaoru still longs for his attention, though, no matter how much he may bother him. T just in case, brief/minimal language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry guys, this is my first piece here, and I'm sure it's probably as lame-ass as the summary is, but if you don't mind, I'd be grateful if you read it anyway, and even more so if you'd review and critique. :)  
No, I do _not_ own Ouran, in any way, shape, or form.  
**

Suddenly, the air was filled with the blaring silence. The entire host club had left music room three, all except Kaoru. The rest of the guests and regular students were gone also, as well as the staff. The whole room, the whole school to himself… He could do anything he wanted. He could set up any prank; he could try looking for Kyoya's black notebook, to finally reveal its secrets, he could even ring up Hikaru and the rest of the group to come back and play hide and seek with him.

But you know what? He didn't really feel up to it. He didn't feel up to getting up, to getting supplies, or even pulling out his cell phone. But he especially didn't feel up to having to deal with Haruhi, or her stupid little face, or how Hikaru will only look at _her_.

_Couldn't he ever just once look at me? It doesn't even have to be the same way he looks at her… _

Kaoru slowly slid off the edge of the couch and sat in an ever so familiar position- knees bent, elbows on knees, face buried in arms.

_Just please… look at me…_

He often sat like this. Most of his weekends were spent like this, actually.

…_Please?_

Sleep came quickly, as it always did when he was in such an emotional, vegetable-like state.

But, as always, it never lasted long enough. Today, though, he was woken abruptly, by a sharp pain in his side. He groaned, groggily sitting up. For a moment, he lost all track of where he was, who he was, and what he had been doing here. Shaking his head, he began to get up, noticing the prickles of pain as he moved his left arm.

_Ah well. _

Kaoru grabbed his bag and pushed out of the doors, into the sea of passerby students headed to class. Pushing through all of the students going the opposite direction, ignoring the 'Hikaru! ... Oh, or are you Kaoru? ... Kaoru!'s, and plastering the same tranquil expression on his face, he finally reached his first class. Sitting down, he was greeted by his friends, brother, and of course, Haruhi.

Hikaru spoke first. "Where were you last night, Kaoru?"

Looking him straight in the eyes, Kaoru replied with a smile. It was a sad smile, one filled with the tears that Hikaru didn't know he cried. It was the smile that should've been read as 'This is what's keeping me from crying'. But, as usual, Hikaru wouldn't get that, so Kaoru had to give him some sort of answer. "Oh, I was just at one of the guys' houses. Sorry, I must've forgotten to mention it to you."

His eyes locked with Hikaru's, and briefly he wondered if he could see through his lie.

"Oh, alright. Thanks, it was just a little weird not having you around."

_No it wasn't… I'm never there, didn't you know that? _Kaoru dropped his head, searching for a pencil in his bag. The tears started welling up, and he was only getting more and more frustrated with himself, and the damn pencil. It was evading him. Shuffling around the contents of his bag, his bright hair jabbed him in the eye, aggravating both him and his eye.

"Hey, Kaoru?" _Hush, Haruhi, can't you see I'm busy looking for the dadgum pencil?_

"Kaoru?" _… I said to shush._

"… Kao-" "WHAT?! What, for Pete's sake is so important that you can't let me find my own pencil first?!" Kaoru stood up too quickly, knocking over his chair and slamming his fist on the desk, the whole ordeal silencing the classroom, which was once full of chatter. Haruhi stood still, a bit shell-shocked.

"Hey, Kaoru, there wasn't any need to yell! What's gotten into you?"

Kaoru dropped his eyes, not able to look his brother straight on. He spoke no words, he only set his chair right, picked up his belongings, and walked out of the classroom. Whispers of the other students snaked after him, just making him angry again. Soon enough, Hikaru and Haruhi followed suit.

Haruhi wore a worried expression, Hikaru wore one of stoicism. Why was it that Haruhi was the one to seem worried? This shocked him a bit. Well, actually a lot.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Haruhi had probably made Hikaru come out with her. Had she not been there he would've let Kaoru go. Hikaru didn't care, really, did he?

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a bit sore and rough around the edges from last night. Tired, too. Sorry about that." Kaoru tried to smile. It was sure to have looked like he was lifeless, though.

"Well, maybe you should go home for the day and rest. I'm sure Kyoya will let you off the hook."

This only frustrated Kaoru more, he wasn't going to leave Hikaru and Haruhi, the she-devil, alone. Or, maybe he should… She did make him happy. "Yeah, I think I will, if I feel any worse though." Haruhi just nodded. The two walked back inside, and Kaoru skipped first period, spending it in the library behind the shelves. He went to the rest of his classes, though, since he had to seem a little better at least. _Psh, better._

__

What's wrong with me, anyway? Kaoru wondered, sitting next to his twin during the host club. It amazed him how easily he could think and still entertain the ladies at the same time. He tended to be a heavy thinker. His in-tune senses still let him catch the signal to start their brotherly love act, a little, barely noticeable twitch of the nose.

"Kaoru," Hikaru pulled him closer. "Why didn't you stay at our house last night?"

_Oh, so he's going to pull this…_ "I was at a friend's, Hikaru."

"No! I won't share you, you are mine and mine alone," Kaoru was pulled close enough so that the tips of the identical noses touched, and the warm breaths collided. "And I will not allow you to sleep anywhere near anyone else. You belong in my arms, and that is it." Here, as usual, the girls fainted, soft _thuds_ hitting the ground, or the couch, or eachother.

_**It's only an act, Kaoru. You know it is.**_

At this point, Kaoru jumped up, accidentally elbowing Hikaru in the jaw, and fell backwards, scuttling like a crab to the furthest place he could get away from his own reflection.

"… Kaoru?" A pure expression of confusion and hurt shone bright on his twin's face.

_It's only an act…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! So here's Chapter Two of Foolish Games.  
Still not owning Ouran yet.  
**

_I-is it really all an act?_Kaoru sat scrunched up in a far corner, feeling like a zoo animal. Everyone was _staring_ at him. _Why does everyone have to __**stare**__?_

"Kaoru…? What's going on? Why did you jump away from me?" Funny, Hikaru looked genuinely worried this time around. Kaoru knew what was really going on, though. He quickly composed himself, and stood up. He hid his shaking hands behind his back, and he tried to sound alright as he spoke. "I-I saw a bee." This received reactions from some of the girls, each of them looking around for this 'bee'.

Hikaru appeared slightly unconvinced, but he went with it anyway. Kyoya stepped forward, putting the moment behind them. "Well, it seems as if the bee is gone, now, so let's get back to business, shall we?" Tamaki stood behind Kyoya, looking around quickly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Mommy dear, is there really a bee here?"

"No. Now get back to hosting, _Daddy._"

The groups dispersed, each girl heading back to her own host, and each host heading back to their own table. Calmly, Hikaru and Kaoru sat back down, and faced the girls again.

"Kaoru, was there really a bee?" Asked a worried and frantic looking brunette.

"Yeah, but I think it's gone now. Must've flown out the window." He replied quickly, not missing a beat. After that, the bee was forgotten in the usual day's hosting activities.

Everyone was gone. Well, almost. Kyoya and Tamaki had left already, Tamaki whining about the next day's cosplay and fussing over Haruhi, and Kyoya looking like a frustrated, overworked mother trying to calm down her child after an outburst at the supermarket. Of course Haruhi and Hikaru had left together. _Again._

_But I'm his brother… His twin. Shouldn't we walk out together? But, ugh, there's Haruhi… _

His thoughts were interrupted by Usa-chan being shoved right under his nose.

_Huh?_

"You can hug Usa-chan if you'd like, Kao-chan. I'm sure he'll make you feel a little better." Kaoru took the stuffed bunny, holding it gently, before giving it back to Honey. "Thanks, but nothing's wrong. I'm alright."

Honey frowned; he could just _tell_ something was wrong. He accepted Usa-chan back anyway, though. Soon enough, he and Mori left too.

_I should've gone with Hikaru, but I know he'll only talk about Haruhi. That's all he ever talks about, and I hate it._

Now Kaoru was completely alone, again. His thoughts filled up his head, and then overflowed to fill the empty space the room held. He wandered around Music Room Three, wading through his mind, looking for something he could do while he, once again, spent his evening here. He rummaged through one of the supply closets, having to dig under all of Tamaki's cosplay sets, having to push past all of Kyoya's actual supplies and future sweets, and having to search up on top of the tall shelves. It was quite dusty in there, actually. Kaoru kept sneezing, and his eyes began to water up because of all the irritating specs landing in them.

_God, so this is why I never come in here. _A box nearby fell off the shelf, landing halfway open with some pictures spilling out of it. Kaoru went to go pick it up, but suddenly stopped as he realized who the pictures were of. _Of course. Hikaru and Haruhi. I had been wondering where he ran off to in the middle of hosting sometimes, he must've been running off to hide more pictures._ The younger twin didn't _want_ to keep looking through the images, but something compelled him to. After flipping through many of Hikaru with his arm around Haruhi, he arrived at a very… peculiar photo. It was the group from back when they went to the beach, with the ladies. Kyoya, _Kyoya,_ of all people, was standing out by the ocean, doing some sort of crab pose. He looked like he was about to squat, but with his hands up in the air like claws. His face, though, was probably the most entertaining part. He didn't have his glasses on, and he had his eyes wide open and his tongue stuck out at the oddest angle.

"… What…? Okay, moving on." He put that photo in his pocket, for safe keeping. The next photo, however, was far less entertaining. Hikaru stood there, arms around that little shit, _Haruhi_, kissing her cheek. _And I thought I couldn't hate her any more. But I had no idea I could possibly despise my own twin this much… What's happening to me?_

This had been the final breaking point for Kaoru; his own twin didn't even trust him enough to let him know that he and Haruhi were basically going out. Or, were they _really_ going out? He stumbled forward, slamming into the wall, and ripping his uniform on the edge of the ragged metal shelf. He hardly noticed the blood on his arm or the tears on his cheeks. All he knew at this point was Hikaru didn't love him anymore, if he ever loved him anyway. He didn't love him anymore because of… of _Haruhi._

"_Haruhi,_ you filthy little bitch," Kaoru spat, "You've ruined everything for me." _But Hikaru ruined it too…_

He quickly grabbed anything and everything nearby, determined to fix this for himself, _somehow._ Cardboard boxes flew, picture frames cracked and broke, and shelves were knocked down and ripped apart.

Around two in the morning, he finally collapsed. Battered, bruised, and even bloodier, he sank to the floor, sobbing. His jacket was only hanging on him by a few threads, and his hair was an absolute disaster. His sides, arms, and thighs were covered in blood and bruises, both intentional and accidental.

_This whole 'life' thing? Yeah, it's getting a bit old. It's terrible, actually. _

And those were his last thoughts, for the night at least.

He soon dozed off, but woke early enough so he could go back home and grab a new uniform. Fifteen minutes later, Kaoru walked past a sleeping Hikaru, and was on his way out as he heard the faintest shuffle behind him.

"Kaoru. Why are you so dirty? Is that blood?" Kaoru turned to face his twin, who sat groggy-eyed on the bed. The light from the large, paned window behind him casted shadows on his face, making him look slightly frightening, but still as beautiful as ever.

"No. Hikaru, you're dreaming. Go back to sleep." Unfortunately for Kaoru, he didn't. He only got up and came closer, still clad in boxers, to examine his brother.

"No! Hikaru, don't get any closer. Now I said this was a dream, go back to bed." He pronounced each word with a sort of hatred, stopping his older half in his tracks. Kaoru took this opportunity to open the door behind him and slam it after he was out of there. Hikaru eyed the door with a sort of pain, but figured Kaoru was just in a bad mood because of forgotten homework or something of the sort. He went back to bed.

_What have I done wrong to lose my own twin brother?_

_**You were you.**_

**A/N:  
Sorry guys, I think this chapter sucks even more than the last ;n; Well, please let me know if you'd like me to continue, or if this sucked. If you're going to tell me it sucked, or if it was great, please tell me why (if you could). I'd like to know what I can improve upon or what I do well, or if I just made a mistake in making this into chapters instead of keeping it a oneshot. Thanks,**  
**-Sora**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hikaru! No! This can't be you, this-this can't be happening_! Kaoru panicked as his mirror image approached him, eyes rotting out, and with each step, one of his fingers snapped and fell off.

_How could this possibly be happening? _Crawling into a corner, the younger boy could only cower. Step by step the rotting corpse staggered closer and closer, the arms now falling off; skin peeling to reveal the rotted inner flesh, which housed hundreds of maggots and flies. _What's going on? What's happening to Hikaru? _The mass of rotting human groaned, in what Kaoru imagined to be agony. Hikaru had cornered him by now. Raising one of his legs, Hikaru connected his left foot with Kaoru's skull with surprising speed and force. Out of thin air, the rest of the host club materialized. They too kicked him, their tainted, crumbling faces curling into demented smiles and grins. Horrible, horrible laughter spread throughout the blank canvas-like room, echoing and taunting Kaoru.

He could only watch as almost everyone dearest to him brought him closer to death.

Kyoya brought the first of the blood. It gushed, a seemingly endless stream of red. Kaoru could see it oozing out of his sides, and he could taste the metallic substance running from his nose into his mouth. It dripped off his chin, and he cried out.

_Stop! Pl-please! _

No one stopped. If anything, they kicked harder, with more fury than before. Everything started to fade. Slowly the edges went from vivid to grey, and then the rest followed suit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaoru shot out of bed. He had actually slept at home last night; two days had passed since he had torn the supply room to shreds. Surprisingly, no one suspected him still. Shaking his head, he rose to get dressed.

_Man, sleeping at home is worse than sleeping in the host club's room..._

He had been constantly struck with the fear that Hikaru would crawl over and cuddle him. Kaoru slept on the very edge of the bed, trying to prevent that from happening.

It happened anyway.

And so, Kaoru had fallen asleep in the arms of his brother, and been forced into a sleep full of nightmares.

He moved sluggishly, shuffling around their shared room. After he was dressed, he went downstairs. He didn't, stop for breakfast, and his didn't stop for his brother. Not that he was waiting, anyway, Hikaru had already left to go see Haruhi.

He shoved his bag into the shiny, black limo, and crawled into the back, having the door shut behind him. It was lonely, really, it was, without Hikaru here. Even though all he talked about was _Haruhi_, it was still nice for Kaoru to have someone just to share the air with.

He let his mind wander, and unfortunately for him, it ran right back to the dream. It felt... _real_. And did it have any meaning that it was Kyoya who made him bleed first? _I wonder what all of this means... Clearly they all must hate me, but is there anything deeper...?_

His thoughts were shot out of his mind as the vehicle jolted to a stop. He could hear the driver yelling- loud, violent words of frustration. The car had been cut off, but Kaoru didn't mind. He wouldn't have to see Hikaru or Haruhi for a bit longer now.

Slowly he got out of the dented vehicle. Slowly, he walked away. Away from the limo, yes. Away from Ouran, yes. Away from even Hikaru? Yes. Ignoring the heated dispute between his driver and the driver of the other car, he headed in the direction of the woods.

Trampling the brightly colored grasses, he shuffled further and further into the forest. Everything reminded him of Hikaru. _Everything._

_Why, _Kaoru thought, _is everything so__** beautiful**__? Why does it all have to remind me of… of … _He broke down there, crashing to the ground and pounding his fists into the soil. "Why? Why of all people does he have to pick her, _Haruhi_?" The youngest brother, though more mature, was finally losing his temper. Everything that had built up for the past several years spilled out uncontrollably. His tears ran along his cheeks and dripped off the edge of his chin, landing with silent _plops_ on the little piles of earth.

Memories began racing through Kaoru's head, bringing a new flood of tears. He could see all of the smiles to pair had shared, how many tears they had shared as well. He almost couldn't sense what he was doing, but he was vaguely aware of himself unzipping his bag, searching for something- anything, that would take him away from all these memories. Everything that reminded him of his mirror image.

And the last sob broke out into the deathly still air. He dried his tears. Rose from the ground and dusted himself off. Kaoru picked up his bag and walked back towards the school. He was going to make today hell for everyone. He couldn't stop a grin from crossing his lips. Sure, he might've looked a bit insane, but he couldn't help it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sliding into the host club unnoticed left Kaoru a bit disappointed. _Hikaru, even though I can't possibly measure up to Haruhi, can't you at least say hi? Or even anyone else?_

"Kaoru, aren't you going to go home?" At the sound of his name, Kaoru turned to find Tamaki.

"Nah, I'll clean up the club a bit then head home, boss." This earned the younger an uneasy look, but an "Okay…"

And so he was alone again.

_Strange, nobody's even picked up the closet._ Kaoru stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Holing up in the corner, he surveyed the damage he had done on his previous visit.

He began crying again. But something was different about these tears.

_Hikaru…_ A sob ripped through the small, silent room. _I hate you._

They were the last tears he would cry.

**Hi guys, so this was the last chapter of Foolish Games. Sorry for taking a while to update, writer's block and laziness took over. Yes, I know it was short and probably sucked :D But hey, if you spent time reading until the end, thank you! I appreciate suggestions on what I could change or what I could write about in a new fic too! Please review and let me know how you thought it was. :)**

**-Sora**


End file.
